Hibari's first Love
by Shota Luka
Summary: I made up a new character because I though Hibari needed a lover I was bored so I just made this up...Hibari is in a secret relationship that no one knows of....yet....
1. Confession

She confessed to him on the school roof during lunch break.

* * * * *

A silver haired girl with soft red eyes made her way up the stairs to the school roof. She clutched her hands on her chest, feeling her intense heartbeat. She gulped as she opened the iron door slowly.

Miyuki Aora set foot on the school roof slowly, as not to disturb the sleeping head of discipline. Aora hid behind the door and peeked out to look at Hibari Kyoya as he spent his usual time on the school's roof.

Aora fidgeted, looking at the beautiful figure which was her Hibari. She was the only person in Namimori who did not fear Hibari. Instead, she though he was absolutely wonderful (probably aside from his own parents).

"Hibari-san..." she whispered under her breath.

"You there," interrupted a voice, "come out from where you're hiding, or I'll bite you to death."

"Ehh." gasped Aora.

She stepped out from behind the door and crossed her hands behind her back. Shy and blushing, Aora took a few steps towards the head of discipline.

"State your reasons or I'll bite you to death." said Hibari without turning around.

"Umn....." Aora's small dainty hips fidgeted.

"Well." said Hibari.

Aora clenched her upper lip.

"I...I....I like you....a lot...Hibari-san." said Aora.

Hibari turned around.

"Hmn..." he said.

Hibari observed the girl.

She had a small dainty figure with long, silky white hair. She was fidgeting and blushing. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew past and raised Aora's skirt to reveal her undergarments.

Aora put one hand down to hold down her skirt, but Hibari had already caught a glimpse of her blue lace panties.

"How embarrassing..." Aora said with her soft, gentle voice.

Aora bit her thumb nail and blushed harder.

"Wow." Hibari stood up and walked towards her.

Aora gasped when Hibari put one arm around her neck and pulled her closer to him. Hibari kissed the top of her head.

"You love me, right?" asked Hibari in his low seductive voice.

"Yes." replied Aora in her soft, angelic one.

"Come to the discipline committee's room after school, and I'll _bite you_ _to death_." said Hibari.

"Lunch break is over. I'll see you soon." said Hibari as Aora headed back to class.

* * * * *

"Miyuki-san, are you free to help us today?" asked Sawada Tsunayoushi, hoping she could help him on his training (and his homework because he didn't get it).

"I'm going somewhere, but I might stop by later." said Aora.

"Oh, I see, well, I'll see you later." said Tsuna.

"_Ja, matta_." said Yamamoto.

Gokudera glanced in her direction.

"_Ja_." he said and followed Tsuna and Yamamoto..

Aora waited until she was sure most people had left the school until the headed to the discipline committee's club room.

She found Hibari sitting on the couch in the middle of the room, his head facing hers, his vexing eyes glancing into hers.

"Come in." he said with a small smile.

Aora stepped inside and slid the door closed.

"Umm... why are we-" Aora began.

Hibari stood up and immediately put one arm around her waist and one around her head and pulled her closer to him.

Gently, he kissed her neck.

"Hibari-san..." moaned Aora.

Hibari released Aora's neck.

"Now let's see how good you are." said Hibari as he laid Aora down of the couch, which was actually bigger than she thought.

Hibari started by kissing her on her soft lips, his body on top of hers.

Aora didn't resist. She accepted Hibari's tongue and let it explore.

She gasped for air as Hibari let go, a line of Hibari's saliva on the corner of her lip.

Hibari sat up a little and observed her body.

She looked a tad thin for her age, yet she still had a beautiful body. She didn't have wide hips or a big bust. Instead, she had a cute face with small hips and a small bust, her eyes an innocent crimson.

"_Oya_, what do we have here?" said Hibari as he looked at Aora in a seductive way, his palm sliding from her lips to her collar bone.

Hibari laid his head delicately on her still uniformed stomach.

"Don't worry, I wont do anything too harsh." said Hibari.

Hibari lifted up her skirt to reveal her panties.

"So this is what I was missing." he said as his free hand stroked Aora's panties.

Aora moaned, her voice wobbly and strained. A wave of pleasure shot up her spine.

"Am I being to abrupt?" asked Hibari in his low soothing voice.

Aora gathered up her strength and shook her head.

Hibari put down her skirt and slid his body up so that his face was at the same level as hers. He hugged his body close to hers.

"You're not that bad." said Hibari with a tiny smirk on his face.

Aora blushed.

Hibari looked delectable when he smiled. She thought he looked adorable when he smiled.

"I...." Aora murmured.

Hibari put a finger to her lips, then removed it and replaced it with his lips. Hibari kissed her delicately, as so not to damage her fragile figure. He bit onto her upper lip gently, and nibbled on it. He nibbled her upper lip, then went for her lower lip. Hibari kissed and caressed her for an hour or so. By the time he stopped, the sky had started turning orange, the sun setting outside the window.

"Oh, it's this late already." said Aora as Hibari released her lips.

"Hmn...You're going?" he asked.

Aora nodded.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." said Hibari.

They parted with a kiss on the neck from Hibari.


	2. Return

"Tsu-kun! Your friend's here!" called Sawada Tsunayoushi's mother from the kitchen.

"Ah! Miyuki-san!" exclaimed Tsuna as Miyuki took of her shoes in his doorway.

"Yo, Miyuki." called Yamamoto from the staircase, Gokudera behind him.

"_Konichiwa_, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Tsuna." said Aora with a soft smile on her face.

"Yo, Silver Rose." came the child voice of Reborn.

Aora looked up.

"Ya, how's it been, sun alcobaleno?" responded Aora.

"Not bad." said Reborn.

"Eh? Silver...rose? You still haven't told me why you call her that." asked Tsuna.

Reborn smirked.

"You'll see for yourself tomorrow when we all return to the future." said Reborn.

Aora headed up the stairs to Tsuna's room.

"Aora-nee, are you here to help Tsuna-nii with his homework again?" asked the small voice that could not belong to anyone but 8 year old Fuuta.

"Mhm." said Aora with a light smile on her face.

Aora settled on Tsuna's bed and stretched her arms. She flexed her hands and glanced at her rings.

"Eh...I still think the future me has a sly sense of style. The designs on these rings all resemble angels' wings." said Aora.

"You're of sky attribute, better yet, you share every attribute. You'd think your rings were all part of a set." said Reborn.

"Ah, but I don't know what set." said Aora.

"Um, Reborn, what are we going to do about school after we return to the future." asked Tsuna.

"You don't need to ask that question." said Reborn.

Aora smirked.

"_Maa,_ we still have to defeat Byaku-nii when we return to the future." said Aora, her smile disappearing.

"That's right, Byakuran's your brother, right." said Tsuna, his face with a look of sympathy.

"It's not easy defeating your family members, even if you know they're evil." said Yamamoto.

"Well we can't let someone's emotions get in our way, right boss?" said Gokudera.

"Yeah...but..." said Tsuna.

Aora looked up.

"Its okay." said Aora.

"By the way, where were you earlier, when you could have been helping the boss?" asked Gokudera.

"Ehh?" Aora glanced up.

Aora was speechless. She didn't know how to respond.

"We're all a bit curious." said Tsuna, embarrassed and scratching the back of his head.

"I...um...." began Aora.

Suddenly, Aora's phone rang.

Aora picked it up and looked at the screen.

Hibari Kyoya it read.

"Hello?" Aora asked into her phone.

"Wake up early and walk with me tomorrow." said the seductive voice of the head of discipline.

"Okay." said Aora.

"Bye, bye." said Hibari.

"Bye." said Aora as she hung up her phone.

"Who was it?" asked Reborn.

"Hibari." responded Aora, the tone of her voice without feeling.

"EHH?" gasped the room of people.

"THAT jerk?" yelled Gokudera.

"Erm...what was Hibari-san calling you about." asked Tsuna.

"Who knows." said Aora, a smirk appearing on her face.

* * * * *

The next day, Aora woke up to the voice of the Callavone Family boss.

"_Onii-sama_....." whispered Aora.

"_Nani_?" came the gentle voice of none other than Dino.

"I have to go..." said Aora.

Dino sighed.

"All right, but promise to come back safe." said Dino as he brushed back his blonde hair.

Aora usually stayed with Dino and his companions whenever he was in Japan. When he wasn't, she usually stayed at Gokudera's.

Aora got dressed and headed out to meet Hibari with whatever he had planned.

"Hibari, Hibari." came the high-pitched voice of the yellow fluff-ball that landed of the shoulder of the head of discipline.

"Hibari." said Aora.

"Let's go." said Hibari.

Aora leaned her head against Hibari, who put his arm around her. They walked together all the way to Namimori Shrine. In the middle of the shrine sat none other than the lavender shape of the ten year bazooka.


	3. Reminiscing

~Back to ten years in the future~

Tsuna and gang walked out of the entrance to what was once Melone Base. They stumbled out of the dark alley.

Aora followed Hibari away from the crowd and away from Tsuna and gang.

"Hibari, Hibari." came the high-pitched voice of the yellow fluff-ball.

"Ah, Kyo-san." came the voice of Kusakabe Tetsuya, who followed behind.

"_Ne,_ Hibari, shouldn't we be heading back?" asked Aora in her gentle voice.

"I want to see my school." said Hibari in his low voice.

Aora leaned back on Hibari's shoulder and petted the small bird that chirped happily.

Aora smiled.

Hibari lead her to the structure that was still Namimori Middle, the school they had met each other in and attended the day before. Apparently, they hadn't changed the locks, so Hibari still had the keys.

He led her up to the roof.

Aora sat of her knees facing the whole town of Namimori. Hibari laid his head on her lap and prepared to take a nap. Aora placed her hands at the sides of Hibari's head, cupping his ears. She ran a finger through his soft, black hair and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Hmn..." said Hibari.

They remained there until dark, when Hibari took her back to the shrine, which was the entrance to his side of the Vongola Base.

Hibari examined each room until he found one he figured was the bedroom of his future self. On one side was the closet that held the clothes of his future self. On the other held the belongings of Aora's future self.

"Eh...so our future selves were lovers." said Aora.

In the middle of the room was a large, double bed covered with lace curtains.

Hibari smiled.

Hibari pushed aside a curtain with one hand and pinned Aora on the bed. He then let go of the lace and let it cover the bed again.

"Hibari-san..." said Aora.

Hibari planted a kiss on her lips and pressed his body close to hers.

"Now, let's see how good you are in bed." said Hibari in between kisses.

* * * * *

Aora moaned and gasped in between thrusts.

"Hi....buh.....a.....ri.....suh........ah!" Aora moaned.

Hibari thrusted his length in slowly, but then started thrusting faster.

"Unh...." Aora grasped the bed sheets.

Hibari spread her legs apart more and planted a kiss on her mouth.

"How is it?" he asked in a soft, low voice.

"Nh....uh....." Aora gasped.

After a half an hour or so, Hibari came and kissed Aora for the last time before they fell asleep.

* * * * *

Hibari woke up early and left, leaving Aora by herself.

Aora woke up later to the sound of her phone. It was Hibari.

"Hello?" she asked, half awake.

"I'll be waiting for you at Namimori Middle." he said and hung up.

"Namimori _Chuu_? This early?" murmured Aora.

She dressed and headed out the exit at Namimori Shrine. Aora walked down the path that lead back into the town. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. It was barely light out. The sun had risen, but the sky was still a slight yellow, but it was somewhat azure.

"I wonder what he wants...." thought Aora to herself.

The gates of Namimori middle were unlocked. Aora made her way into the building and up the stairs. She found Hibari on the staircase.

Hibari led her to what used to be the discipline committee's club room. The room was still intact, and the large sofa remained in the middle of the room. Hibari closed the door and lead Aora onto the roof. He chose a quiet spot. Aora sat on her knees and once more the tired Hibari lay his head on her lap.

Together they watched the town.

* * * * *

Half the day went by, and the afternoon came. Both remained on the roof as slowly the sun started setting.

On the other side of the roof, Sawada Tsunayoushi and gang were reminiscing of the old times, while on this side, a tired Hibari lay on the lap of a yawning Aora.

"How noisy..." murmured Hibari.

"Looks like you're still here." said a familiar voice.

Hibari immediately responded by pulling out his tonfas and gently pushing Aora aside.

Atop their heads and resting on the roof's door, was a familiar blonde in a green jacket.

"Dino-nii-sama." gasped Aora.

"I'm going to train you well, my little pupil." directed the blonde to Hibari.


	4. Dei's Chapter Dino's Return

**Sorry havn't uploaded new chapter in long time.....**

**I'd like you to know that one of my friends typed this....I let him cuz it's his birthday...so....maybe that's why it's a little twisted in the beginning.....0.o He's a very big Dino X anything fan........**

Dino hopped down and met their eyes. He smiled at Aora, who was grasping Hibari's shoulder.

"I see you're doing well." laughed Dino.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Hibari in a cold voice.

Dino looked in Aora's direction.

"How's it been?" asked Dino.

"Uh...Fine...." replied Aora.

"So uh, have you two...you know..." said Dino as he inserted his index finger into the circle made by his other index finger and thumb.

"Pervert." replied Hibari.

"So you have huh." said Dino, a strange smile spreading across his face.

He leaned into Aora.

"So, how's Hibari in bed, he good?" asked Dino.

"EHH?" Aora's face turned bright red with embarrassment.

"You know," said Dino as he grasped Aora's chin in between two fingers, "Mine's bigger."

Aora blushed wider. Her whole face was engulfed in the red rose of embarrassment.

"Go away." said Hibari as he clutched his tonfas even tighter. His eyes shone the look of anger.

"How about you give me a round tonight?" asked Dino, his smile widening.

"Eh...um..." Aora was speechless.

Hibari's veins pulsed in anger, annoyance, and a slight sense of embarrassment.

The sun was setting at a steady pace.

Aora's stomach rumbled.

"Eh....uh..." Aora turned away in embarrassment.

Dino looked at her, then turned to Hibari.

"Have you even been feeding her enough?" asked Dino sarcastically.

"Of course." said Hibari.

"Nah, Nah, I mean...._feeeding_." said Dino.

"What are you suggesting." asked Hibari.

"You know....you give her some of your magic fluid?" asked Dino, a perverted look spreading to his face.

"Go see a doctor." responded Hibari.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to give her some tonight." said Dino as he leaned in and planted a small kiss on Aora's forehead.

Hibari immediately shot in front of her, tonfas raised in a position that spoke for itself.

It read _I'll bite you to death_.

"No one agreed you could." said Hibari coldly.

"Well, I'll be staying at you guys' headquarters. Gimme a call if you want some of my _magic fluid_." said Dino as he waved goodbye.

Hibari set down his tonfas and let Aora rest on his shoulder.

"I don't trust that twit." said Hibari.

"Hibari..." murmured Aora silently.

* * * * *

Back at the Vongola Base, Hibari went in from his entrance, while Aora chose to go in one of the other entrances, so she could check up on Dino.

"Yo." waved Yamamoto as Aora walked into the dining room.

Aora waved back.

"And where were you." asked Gokudera.

Aora didn't respond. Instead she made her way to Tsuna.

"How's it been?" asked Aora.

"Ehh? Uh....fine...I guess." said Tsuna.

Aora smiled softly then headed out.

"Ah! Aora-chan!" called the voice of Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Hmn?" Aora turned around.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" asked Haru.

Aora smiled.

"No it's okay." she said and headed out.

Aora returned to Hibari's side of the base, where she found him and Kusakabe together.

"Hello." she said.

Hibari looked up and then signaled for her to sit next to him on the tatami mats.

Aora sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around hers.

"_Aishiteru" _whispered Hibari.

Aora blushed and looked into his eyes. She could see his pupils clearly, even though his eyes were small.

"Me too." she replied

**Yes...yes....twisted indeed..........I'm also not really sure I like the way he used one of my OC.......Yes yes Dei...you have one sick, twisted mind....**

**Also, for those who don't know, Aishiteru means I love you in Japanese.....**


End file.
